thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fight for the Beach III (OUA)
'Fight for the Beach III '''is the final part in the three part episode. It was written by JTheAlphabetBoy and developed by JTheAlphabetBoy. Synopsis ''Drake is holding the group hostage, planning to kill them all. Jenna and Maggie locate a friend of theirs to help the battle. Plot Maggie leads Jenna through the woods as a few of Drake's men follow them. Maggie breaks a branch off a tree and fights off the men when Jenna jumps up with a rock and hits one of them in the head. The girls run when they fall and the men corner them. One of them raises a knife as the girls close their eyes and Jenna screams before a machine gun is heard going off and the men fall. Maggie and Jenna look behind them to see Lilith. Drake is going over everyone in the room. When he gets to Beth, he realizes it's Paul's daughter and decides to not hurt her. "Yet." He mumbles. He spots Nina next Marcus and offers to put him out of his misery. She sneers at him and looks down at her unconsious dad. "He'll wake up soon." She says before Drake shoots him in the head, blood splattering on Nina as her and the others erupt into screams. Jenna and Maggie follow Lilith. She asks where they're going and Jenna says they have a group to save and need to find the weapons they took from her group. Lilith leads them and says she wants to help. Sonia is in the corner of the room after what happened when Laurin walks to her, demanding for her ax. Sonia says no when Laurin raises her gun. Sonia smirks and says, "Fine. Have it," before swinging it and hitting her in the head. Drake looks in distress when Nina pushes him down and jumps on him, punching him in the face. Another one of his men grab her and shove her down and he points his gun at her. She sobs when outside the doors, a gunshot is heard and they open, a wounded Jay entering with a gun. "Let her go, asshole!" As the others approach the fence, Maggie says the school isn't safe anymore, cutting open the fence as they sneak in. Maggie says they'll have to leave as they kill a few of Drake's men. They run inside and find their friends and Drake, who smiles and says hello before shooting Maggie in the face. Lilith swings her sword at him but is shot in the chest, then the head. Jenna is forced to sit. Drake approaches Lily, Marie and their kids. Drake has one of his men take Brianna and he points the gun to her when Mike stands and says to kill him instead. Paul is in the corner when Amanda appears, demanding him to stop all this. He says he can't but she stands, crossing her arms. "My husband can do anything." She whispered before disappearing. Meanwhile, Mike hugs Brianna, who is crying. Wendy pleads for him not to do this and he looks to Lily, telling her to take care of the girls. Drake shoots him, making the family scream. He laughs before turning to Beth, saying now it's her turn. He points the gun at her when Paul jumps on him, punching him rapidly to a pulp. The others gets up and kill the rest of Drake's men. Beth gets Paul off Drake, saying there are infected getting in and they need to run. They all run out of the building and rush for the woods. While the group walk, Maggie asks Nina how she's doing, to which she shrugs. She says she wanted to kill Drake after he shot Jay and her dad. Sonia, Karen, Jack and Jenna walk to Paul and thank him for letting them stay with the group. Paul says it's not a problem and they're obviously trustworthy after today. Jack then runs to Wendy, but she doesn't let him speak. "You brought them to us. How could you do that to us?" Lily calls her over, glaring at Jack. The group come across a large cabin and they decide to settle in. Dante talks to Lily and she mentions Tyler, asking how he knew Tyler. Aware that she doesn't know, He says they met a few days ago in the woods. Lily goes in to talk the others and Dante looks into the woods. Tyler comes outside and asks what's on his mind. Dante asks if he's came out to his family but he says no. Other Cast Co-Stars *Madison Lintz - Jenna *Karen Gillan - Lilith *Michelle Ang - Karen *Meagan Martin - Maggie *Samira Wiley - Sonia *Bailee Madison - Brianna O'Connor *Chandler Riggs - Aaron *Megan Carpentier - Lizzie *Jenna Coleman - Laurin *Ian Harding - Drake Deaths *Many members of Drake's Group. *Marcus *Laurin *Maggie *Lilith *Mike O'Connor Trivia *Last appearance of Marcus. *Last appearance of Laurin. *Last appearance of Maggie. *Last appearance of Lilith. *Last appearance of Mike O'Connor. *The school is overrun in this episode. *Bridget Mendler says, "This was a tough episode for Nina. I think she's going to take a turn and become more dark. She's not going to take any shit anymore." *The group find a cabin in the middle of the woods. This will be where they stay for the last episode of the season before trying to find a new home. *Drake is said to return some time in the third season for two episodes. Category:Once Upon an Apocalypse Category:Episodes